Homes, offices, and other buildings may be equipped with smart networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system, lighting systems, home theater, entertainment systems, as well as security systems. A security system may include one or more sensors installed throughout a premises. The sensors may, for example, detect movement or changes in light, sound, or temperature.
Security system operational modes may include different types of alarm modes, such as an “AWAY” mode and a “STAY” mode. In an AWAY mode the security system may operate under the assumption that no authorized parties are in the premises; therefore all sensors, interior and perimeter, may be armed to trigger an alarm. In a STAY mode the security system may operate under the assumption that authorized parties are present within the premises but will not be entering/leaving without notifying the system; therefore data from interior sensors will not be armed to trigger an alarm while perimeter sensors are armed to trigger an alarm. However, in either an AWAY mode or a STAY mode, exceptions may occur that prevent a full arming of the sensors as required by the respective alarm mode or cause a malfunction in the system itself.